La vérité rien que la vérité
by Aly03
Summary: Lorsque Stiles ouvre malencontreusement une boîte renfermant une sorcière, il enferme tous les membres de la meute avec lui dans l'ancien manoir Hale. Le seul moyen d'en sortir ? Dire la vérité.


**# La vérité rien que la vérité [Stiles & Derek]**

Depuis le début des vacances d'été, la mission de la meute avait été la réparation de la maison Hale. Stiles en avait suggéré l'idée à Derek qui après réflexion avait trouvé l'idée intéressante. Le loft devenait trop petit pour Peter, Cora – qui était revenu en début d'année –, Isaac – dont les études universitaires venaient de se terminer – et lui. C'est ainsi qu'après l'intervention d'une entreprise de réparation pour les gros travaux, la meute avait entamé le reste. Le premier objectif était donc de déblayer et nettoyer chaque pièce de la maison. La tâche était compliquée parce le feu n'avait pas laissé que des centres derrière lui mais aussi des souvenirs enfoui sous une tonne de poussière. Stiles qui était dans le salon venait de tomber sur une boite magnifique décorer d'une triskèle. Curieux, il déposa celle-ci sur un carton qui servait de table base et il s'assit sur la boîte à outil qui trainait près de lui.

\- Non Stiles, _s'écria Cora en arrivant à son tour dans le salon_

Cependant c'était trop tard, la porte d'entrée claqua et les volets à peine rénover se fermèrent plongeant la maison dans le noir : Stiles avait ouvert la boîte. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, il avait encore commis une erreur. Il avait voulu arrêter son geste lorsque Cora lui avait dit non mais l'attache enlevée, la boîte s'était ouverte toute seule laissant une fumée blanche s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda Scott en arrivant éclairant le salon grâce à son téléphone_

\- Il a ouvert la mauvaise boîte, _expliqua Cora en osant un regard vers son frère qui venait d'entrée à son tour_

La fumée s'épaissit laissant apparaître une magnifique jeune femme, brune avec de long cheveux, de taille moyenne et vêtu d'une simple robe blanche.

\- Derek, _dit-elle en le regardant_ , je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, _lâcha-t-il alors que ses yeux virèrent au rouge_

\- Tout doux, _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres,_ je ne fais qu'obéir à la boîte, _rappela-t-elle,_ je n'ai jamais demandé à être là !

\- Qui est-elle ? _interrogea Isaac_

\- Elle s'appelle Elena, _expliqua alors Cora,_ c'est une sorcière qui a été enfermé dans cette boite pour trahison et condamné à révéler la vérité, _continua la jeune Hale_ , ma mère la faisait venir une fois par mois pour découvrir les non-dits de la meute.

\- Et on ne peut pas juste la remettre dans sa boite ? _demanda Malia alors que Cora secoua la tête_

\- Non chérie, _rigola alors la sorcière_ , je ne retournerais pas dans cette boîte, du moins pas avant d'avoir eu les réponses à mes questions.

\- Comment ça se passe ? _l'interrogea alors Lydia une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stiles_

\- Et bien vous avez le choix, _répondit Elena un sourire sur son visage,_ soit je pose trois questions à chaque membre de la meute soit celui qui a ouvert la boîte subit à lui seul l'interrogatoire.

\- Il est hors de question que Stiles face l'interrogatoire, _clama Cora en regardant son ami_

\- Pourquoi ça ? _demanda Alison_

\- Parce que c'est dangereux, _rigola Elena_ , s'il ne répond pas rapidement à mes questions ou s'il ment, il verra apparaître ses plus grandes peurs devant ses yeux.

\- Mais ça reste une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? _s'inquiéta alors Malia_

\- Non c'est réel, _avoua Cora_ , ses peurs peuvent le tuer !

\- Alors chaque membre de la meute répondra à 3 questions, _intervint Scott_ , c'est quoi la différence ?

\- La différence est qu'il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir et que beaucoup plus de secret seront révélés, _s'amusa Elena en tournant autour des membres de la meute,_ seul dix questions lui seront posées alors que vous êtes neuf fois trois petites questions cela fait 27 questions.

\- Je vais le faire, _se décida alors Stiles_ , c'est mon erreur et quitte à révéler des secrets vaut mieux que ce soit les miens

\- Es-tu certain de ton choix ? _le questionna alors Elena alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre_

\- Oui, _souffla-t-il alors qu'il regardait chaque membre de la meute,_ je suis navré d'avance pour ce que je risque de dire !

\- Contente-toi de rester en vie, _le supplia Lydia_

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, _fini par dire Elena en s'approchant de Stiles pour celer ses lèvres avec celles_ _de Stiles,_ intéressant, _soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui un sourire sur les lèvres_ , commençons avec une question facile, liste toutes les personnes que tu as déjà embrassé ?

\- Il y a eu Scott, Lydia, Malia et Cora, _lista Stiles en tentant de contrôler son stress,_ et vous.

\- Toutes les personnes Stiles, _l'informa Elena alors qu'une araignée apparu dans la main de cette dernière_ , pas seulement les membres de cette meute !

\- Euh … il y a eu Heather, Luna aussi et Nathan, _ajouta alors rapidement l'hyperactif_

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde pour un puceau, _rigola Peter_

\- Puceau ? _répéta alors Elena en regardant Peter puis Stiles avant d'éclater de rire,_ Stiles peux-tu nous raconter ta première fois ?

Voyant les regards décontenancés de la meute, Stiles sera un peu plus fort la main de Lydia qui était resté à ses côtés pour se donner du courage. Il ne l'avait dit à personne parce qu'il ne savait pas comment ses amis allaient réagir. Lydia était la seule personne à l'avoir découvert parce qu'elle avait bien vu ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'était durant la première année de fac, en retournant à LA après les vacances de la Toussaint, _commença alors l'humain_ , j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose alors j'ai été dans un pub, j'ai flirté avec la personne dernière le comptoir et de fil en aiguille j'ai fini dans son lit à l'étage après la fermeture.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, _soupira Elena en regardant ses ongles_ , je suis là pour révéler la vérité non pour que tu nous racontes une histoire banale, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire pour les faire disparaître, _rigola-t-elle alors que plusieurs dizaines de mygales s'avançaient vers Stiles._

\- Ok, s'é _trangla ce dernier en se levant soudainement à la vue des mygales venant vers lui_ , j'ai … couché avec … le barman … Nathan !

Les araignées disparurent laissant alors Stiles fermé les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Ce fut les applaudissements de Peter qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, _le félicita alors l'oncle psychopathe de la meute_

\- Continuons, _suggéra Elena_ , ce n'était que l'échauffement, _et cela ne rassura aucune personne présente,_ à quel moment as-tu commencé avoir des doutes sur ton attirance pour les hommes ?

\- Euh … je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment je l'ai su, _répondit l'humain qui revit les araignées avancer vers lui,_ quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais plus Lydia, _tenta-t-il alors que son cœur battait la course folle en les voyant de plus en plus près._

 _-_ On sait tous les deux que Lydia n'est en rien responsable de cette révélation alors fait un petit effort ! _lui soumis Elena alors que les araignées devenaient de plus en plus gros,_ et tu devrais accélérer parce qu'elles sont vénéneuses !

\- Quand on est revenu du Mexique, _essaya-t-il mais les mygales de la taille d'un ballon de foot avançaient toujours vers lui_ , lorsque j'ai été sous l'emprise du nogitsune, quand Boyd est mort, au moment où Jennifer à attaquer l'hôpital ou alors quand Breadon à débarquer, _énuméra Stiles en se passant une main sur son visage_ , oh mon dieu, _dégluti-t-il en voyant une araignée sur son pied_ , quand j'ai été attaqué par le Kanima dans la piscine !

\- Et bien tu vois mon chou quand tu veux, _s'amusa Elena en regardant chaque membre de la meute_ , ne faites pas ces têtes vous avez tous des secrets les uns pour les autres, _lâcha-t-elle alors que son regard se posa sur Peter qui souriait,_ pourquoi tu souris Peter ? Te crois-tu si intouchable que ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ce gamin aurait sur moi ! _déclara l'oncle_

\- Stiles, _l'appela cette dernière sans quitter Peter des yeux_ , raconte-nous ce que tu as dernièrement découvert sur Peter ?

\- Non, _supplia ce dernier,_ amuse-toi à révéler tous mes secrets mais pas celui de mes amis.

\- C'est vrai qu'il se comporte comme un ami, _approuva Elena en croisant ses bras_

\- Il n'y a pas que Peter qui est concerné et tu le sais très bien, _lui dit-il en serrant la main de Lydia alors que le concerner se releva du sofa_

\- C'est ton choix, _annonça Elena en claquant des doigts_

Stiles se pétrifia en voyant approcher vers lui un loup noir aux yeux rouges, les babines retroussées et crocs sortis. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers sa droite mais Derek était toujours appuyer contre le mur, ce n'était donc pas vraiment lui.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé _, murmura Lydia qui comme tout le monde pouvait voir les illusions,_ de rester en vie alors dit ce secret, _lui ordonna-t-elle pratiquement_

Stiles qui avait dévier son regard vers Lydia lui sourit pour la remercier d'être toujours présente pour lui mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il allait révéler.

\- Il se cache derrière une façade, _commença l'hyperactif alors que Peter fronça les sourcils_ , il veut qu'on pense qu'il est toujours l'oncle psychopathe de Derek qui se moque de chacun d'entre nous mais en réalité il tient à nous et il est même tomber amoureux, _avoua ce dernier en baissant les yeux_ , tellement amoureux qu'il a passé les quatre derniers jours des vacances de Février à LA pour couver Lydia qui était malade.

\- Pardon ? _s'exclama Malia alors que ses yeux virèrent au bleu_

Alors que Lydia lui murmura un « désolée », Elena, elle éclata de rire en se retournant vers Malia.

\- Stiles, _recommença alors la sorcière_ , qu'as-tu récemment découvert sur Malia ?

\- Durant les dernières vacances de pâques, j'ai découvert qu'elle sortait avec Scott, _révéla une nouvelle fois Stiles alors que Malia baisa la tête_

\- Revenons à toi mon chou, _proposa Elena_ , qui est la personne la plus importe dans ta vie ?

\- Mon père, _répondit immédiatement Stiles en regardant cette dernière,_ pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot ? On sait toi comme moi quel secret tu veux révéler !

\- Parce qu'où serait mon amusement dans tout ça ? _l'interrogea Elena_

\- Sixième question, _cracha alors Stiles_

\- Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été gentille Stiles, _s'emporta-t-elle en le mettant debout pour être face à lui_ , ne me défi surtout pas, _le menaça-t-elle alors qu'un grognement la fit tourner la tête vers la droite,_ il va falloir que tu me définisses se grognement Derek, _lui demanda-t-elle en apparaissant devant lui_ , parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu tu me plaquais passionnellement contre le mur de ta chambre.

\- Pose ta sixième question Elena, _s'impatienta Derek alors que ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge carmin_

\- J'y viens, _sourit-elle en retournant vers Stiles_ , quelles sont tes plus grandes peurs concernant la meute Stiles ?

\- De perdre l'un d'entre eux durant un de nos combats, _répondit automatiquement l'humain_ , que Scott et Derek ne s'entendent plus ce qui entraînerait obligatoirement la séparation de la meute telle quelle est aujourd'hui, qu'ils finissent par me renvoyer de la meute à cause de mon statut d'humain fragile et inutile.

\- Tu as été inspiré pour celle-là, _plaisanta Elena_ , les quatre prochaines seront les plus révélatrices, on va faire un petit jeu pour cette septième question, _annonça-t-elle_ , je te donne deux prénoms et tu choisis la personne que tu aimes le plus, d'accord ? _demanda-t-elle,_ sans mensonges évidemment et plus tu mettras de temps à répondre et plus ils souffriront.

\- Quoi ? _la questionna Stiles en paniquant de nouveau_

\- Cora ou Alison ? _l'interrogea la sorcière_

Stiles était resté la bouche ouverte devant cette question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse comment pouvait-il choisir entre ses deux amies ? Mais alors que son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, le cri des deux filles le ramena parmi eux. Il mettait tellement de temps à répondre qu'Elena s'en prenait physiquement à elles.

\- Alison, _cria-t-il alors que Cora reçu une nouvelle entaille_ , Alison ou Malia ?

\- Malia, _répondit Stiles alors qu'Alison étouffa un nouveau cri avec ses mains_

\- Malia ou Lydia ?

\- Lydia, _murmura Stiles en serrant les poings en sachant que Malia venait d'être blessé_

\- Isaac ou Peter ?

\- Isaac, _s'énerva-t-il_ , pose ce qui réellement t'intéresse Elena !

\- A tes ordres, _sourit-elle_ , Isaac ou Derek ?

\- Derek, _dit-il la mâchoire serrer_

\- Lydia ou Derek ?

\- Derek _, continua-t-il alors qu'il sentit Lydia lui serrer la main en laissant échapper un cri de douleur_

\- Scott ou Derek ? _demanda-t-elle se délectant d'avance de la réponse_

\- Derek, _répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que toute la meute le regardait surpris de ses réponses_

\- Tu ne trouves pas leurs têtes hilarantes, Stiles ? _rigola Elena en regardant toutes les personnes présentes_ , ils ont l'air bien plus surpris par tes choix à cette question que quand tu as avoué avoir coucher avec un gars !

\- Huitième question !

\- A quel moment Derek a-t-il pris plus d'importance que Scott ?

Lorsque la question fut poser la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Stiles mais le dire à haute voix lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Ce fut le cri de Lydia puis la douleur qu'il ressentit dans le dos et le torse qui le fit reprendre une nouvelle fois vie avec la réalité. La réalité étant que le loup avait bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol alors qu'une de ses pattes descendaient maintenant le long de son torse.

\- Au Mexique, _répondit-il avec une grimace de douleur alors que le loup continuait sa descente_ , lorsque Derek a été blessé j'ai été terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, _avoua-t-il en étant incapable de retenir ses gémissements de douleur,_ j'étais paralysé et s'il ne m'avait pas ordonné de sauver Scott je n'aurais pas bougé.

\- Pourquoi ? _insista Elena_

\- Parce que je l'aimais, _murmura Stiles alors que Lydia était à genou pour analyser ses blessures une fois le loup disparu_

\- Es-tu toujours amoureux de lui ? _l'interrogea la sorcière alors que le cœur de Stiles rata quelques battements_

Avec l'aide de Lydia, Stiles s'appuya contre le mur qui était derrière lui pour ensuite plonger son regard dans celui d'Elena. Il pouvait voir la satisfaction dans son regard et il ne comptait pas baisser les yeux en répondant à cette dernière question.

\- Oui je le suis toujours, _souffla-t-il alors qu'Elena disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche et que Stiles ferma les yeux_

La boite se referma automatiquement alors que la porte d'entrée et les volets s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

\- Mon dieu, _haleta Lydia en soulevant le teeshirt de son meilleur ami,_ il faut l'emmener à l'hôp…

Mais elle se stoppa avant de terminer sa phrase lorsque les blessures de Stiles commencèrent à se refermer d'elle-même.

\- Il faut le ramener au loft en attendant que ses blessures se résorbent.

\- Je m'en occupe, _les stoppa Derek_ , contentez-vous de mettre cette boîte en sécurité et de continuer ce que l'on a commencé ici.

Lydia fut la première à répondre en coupant la parole à Scott qui allait bien évidement contredire les ordres donnés par Derek. Ce dernier en profita pour disparaître avec Stiles dans les bras.

\- J'espère que Stiles va vite s'en remettre, _soupira Isaac alors qu'Alison lui saisit la main pour le réconforter_

\- J'espère surtout que Derek ne va pas le tuer ! _s'inquiéta Scott en tournant en rond dans le salon_

\- Il ne va pas le tuer, _intervint alors Lydia,_ Derek ne lui fera jamais de mal !

\- Stiles amoureux de Derek, _rigola Cora,_ c'est assez surprenant qu'on n'est jamais rien découvert !

\- Oui fin ce n'est pas les seuls que l'on n'a pas découvert, _grommela Isaac,_ ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Scott_

\- Cinq mois, _soupira Scott_

\- Je suis désolée, _fit Malia_ , j'ai été surprise en apprenant pour Peter et Lydia que je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute qu'elle s'en prendrait à moi

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, _la rassura Scott,_ j'aurais dû avoir le courage d'en parler avant à Stiles.

\- Et vous ? _interrogea Malia en regardant Lydia_

\- Nous, _répéta la jolie blonde vénitienne,_ je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a un nous en fait, _avoua-t-elle en regardant Peter,_ parce que Stiles parle d'amour mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Peter qui avait baissé les yeux en entendant Lydia douter du « nous » releva les yeux pour les plongés dans les siens une fois la dernière phrase prononcée. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, Peter balaya la pièce en regardant chaque personne présente. Stiles avait raison, il s'interdisait d'être lui-même en présence d'autres personnes mais les larmes qui coulèrent sur le visage de Lydia lui fit prendre conscience que vivre leur relation dans leur bulle n'était surement pas la meilleure solution pour lui prouver le « nous ».

\- Viens par-là, _lui demanda-t-il après s'être approché_ , tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, _souffla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce_ , je … je ne te mérite pas Lydia, se _confessa-t-il enfin_ , tu es jeune, magnifique et talentueuse alors que je suis beaucoup plus âgé, taciturne et légèrement psychopathe, _décrivit-il alors que le cœur de la banshee s'accéléra_ , et si je voulais à tout prix garder notre relation secrète c'est surtout par égoïsme, _avoua-t-il en prenant le visage de Lydia entre ses mains,_ j'avais peur qu'une personne finisse par t'ouvrir les yeux sur nous et que tu décides de tout arrêter. J'avais peur de te perdre parce que je t'aime et que t'aimer comme je t'aime me terrifie.

Ayant entendu ce qu'elle devait entendre, Lydia rapprocha son visage de Peter pour délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

(…)

De l'autre côté de la ville, Stiles ouvrit subitement les yeux en se redressant dans le lit. Il papillonna un moment des yeux pour pouvoir s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce puis lorsque cela fut le cas il regarda autour de lui. Seulement quelques secondes lui suffirent pour savoir qu'il était au loft et plus précisément dans la chambre de Derek. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette découverte et ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps, il entreprit de se lever.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça, _lui demanda la voix de Derek en entrant dans la chambre_ , tiens bois ça, _exigea-t-il en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau_.

Stiles détourna les yeux ne pouvant le regarder en face, il se souvenait très bien des dernières questions d'Elena et des réponses qu'il avait donné. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour cacher sa gêne, il opta pour ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : parler.

\- Je cherchais mon tee-shirt mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, _entama-t-il en buvant une gorgée_

\- Il était dans un état pitoyable, _lui appris l'alpha en prenant place sur le lit_ , je l'ai mis à la poubelle.

\- Oh … euh … ok, _bafouilla Stiles_ , où sont les autres ? _demanda-t-il pour éviter un silence_

\- Ils continuent ce qu'on avait commencé, _répondit Derek en attirant Stiles devant lui_

Le cœur de Stiles loupa quelques battements se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait debout, devant Derek, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier était concentré à retirer le pansement qui recouvrait le torse de Stiles pour voir si toutes les blessures avaient bien guéri.

\- Bien, _soupira Derek_ , tu n'en garderas aucune trace, _affirma-t-il en passant son doigt sur la seule cicatrice présente sur le corps de Stiles, celle du nogitsune._

\- On devrait rejoindre le reste de la meute, _proposa l'humain en voulant se reculer_

\- Comment tu fais ? _l'interrogea alors Derek en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir,_ j'entends ton cœur battre normalement mais, _commença-t-il en mettant sa main à l'endroit même du cœur de Stiles_ , pourtant il est incontrôlable. Je sens ton angoisse, ton malaise et ta colère mais aucune trace d'autre sentiment _fini-t-il par dire en ancrant son regard dans celui de Stiles qui déglutit difficilement._

\- Je … je savais que mon secret ne le resterait pas au milieu de créature surnaturelle, _expliqua Stiles en détournant le regard,_ alors j'ai fais des recherches et je suis tombé sur une rune d'illusion, _avoua-t-il en regardant avec passion ses mains qui étaient devenues très intéressante,_ il était dit qu'elle permettait de cacher ce que l'on veut cacher en donnant l'illusion donc j'ai essayé, _continua l'humain en montrant son poignet,_ il s'avère qu'elle fonctionne.

\- Tu peux la désactiver ? _le questionna l'alpha_

Stiles releva la tête pour répliquer qu'il était hors de question mais le regard que lui renvoya Derek le stoppa net. Il respira un bon coup puis petit à petit Derek fut capable d'entre le cœur de Stiles battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et les odeurs aussi furent différentes, celle de l'angoisse avait effacé les deux autres et elle se mélangeait maintenant avec l'odeur du désir et de l'excitation. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le cœur de Stiles loupa quelques battements lorsque sa main reprit place sur sa hanche.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ou je la réactive, _murmura Stiles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_

Stiles laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement allonger sur le lit avec Derek, les yeux luisant d'un rouge carmin, au-dessus de lui.

\- Je t'interdis de réactiver cette rune Stiles, _le menaça alors le loup_

\- Pourquoi ? _lui demanda ce dernier la respiration saccadée_

\- Je veux pouvoir entendre ton cœur battre sans faux semblant, _lui dit-il ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de Stiles,_ je veux pouvoir sentir ta peur, ta colère, ta joie ou encore ton désir, _lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille_.

Stiles fronça les sourcils sous ces révélations et d'un mouvement habile il se retrouva à califourchon sur le loup qui n'avait omis aucune résistance.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Derek, _implora Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux_ , il ne s'agit pas simplement de désir, _avoua ce dernier sans baisser le regard_ , ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort et intense, je … t'aime … sincèrement et je préfère que tu …

Mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase parce que Derek s'était relevé d'un seul coup rapprochant ainsi leurs visages et coupant littéralement le souffle à Stiles.

\- Je ne joue pas Stiles, _le rassura Derek_ , et si je l'avais appris avant il n'y aurait pas cette odeur étrangère sur ta peau

\- C'est surement celle de Nathan, _murmura Stiles en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux corbeau de Derek_ , on ne sort pas ensemble, _s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard de celui-ci,_ je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Bien, _chuchota à son tour le brun en enterrant son nez dans le cou de Stiles_

\- Tu peux toujours la faire disparaître si tu le souhaite, _plaisanta alors l'hyperactif_

\- C'est une très bonne idée, _acquiesça Derek en réussissant à se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain_

Réagissant au quart de tour, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du plus vieux pour ne pas tomber. Derek le reposa sur le lavabo avant de se rapprocher de lui pour enfin déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre pour commencer, se découvrant, puis, petit à petit le baiser devint plus passionné et les mains plus baladeuses. Le tee-shirt de Derek se retrouva bien vite sur le sol suivit de près par tout le reste des vêtements.

\- Tu sais que je plaisantais hein, _rigola Stiles alors que Derek entreprenait de savonner chaque centimètre de sa peau alors que l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur leur peau brûlante._

\- Mais moi non, _répliqua le loup en ré-attaquant les lèvres du plus jeune_ , à la fin de la journée tu sentiras comme moi et seulement comme moi, _grogna-t-il dans le cou de l'humain_

\- Je ne te savais pas si possessif, _le taquina l'hyperactif_

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, _soupira ce dernier en le plaquant contre le mur carreler_

Stiles laissa échapper un rire qui enflamma le cœur de Derek. Comment cet humain pouvait chambouler autant de chose en lui ? Il éteignit l'eau tout en embrassant les lèvres de ce dernier puis sans prévenir Derek l'attrapa pour le mettre sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? _demanda Stiles qui avait une vue plus que satisfaisante_ , on est trempé !

La réponse lui fut donné lorsque son dos toucha le matelas et que Derek s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Il sourit en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- C'est cliché si je te dis que j'ai l'impression de rêver ? _murmura Stiles en caressant la joue du plus vieux_

\- Peut-être un peu, _ria de bon cœur Derek_

\- Oh mon dieu, _s'exclama Stiles en regardant attentivement l'autre_ , je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être plus sexy mais là, ce rire … je suis complètement foutu, _ironisa-t-il alors que Derek rigola une nouvelle fois_

\- Tant mieux, _souligna-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres_ , parce que tu es à moi !

\- A toi !

Les mots parfois sont superficiels pour exprimer les sentiments, c'est pourquoi plus aucune parole ne fut prononcé par la suite. Seulement des gémissements et des prénoms susurrer.

(…)

Lorsque le reste de la meute arriva au loft, Stiles préparait le dîner dans la cuisine. Il eut simplement le temps de se retourner que Lydia s'accrochait déjà à lui.

\- Tu n'ouvres plus aucune boîte suspecte, _l'avertit-elle en le laissant un peu plus respirer_

\- Tu peux me croire, _murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie_ , si c'était à refaire je le referais !

\- OH MON DIEU ! _s'écria-t-elle en regardant Stiles dans les yeux pour être certaine de bien avoir compris_ , je suis contente pour toi !

\- Hey mon pote, _les interrompu Scott,_ est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux ! _sourit Stiles laissant Scott perplexe,_ et toi alors ça va ?

\- Ouai ça va, _répondit-il alors que Lydia sortit de la cuisine pour les laisser tous les deux_ , je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt pour Malia mais honnêtement je ne savais pas comment te dire que j'avais transgresser la règle numéro une du code !

\- Je ne savais pas non plus comment te dire que j'étais complètement amoureux de Derek Hale alors je pense que je peux te comprendre, _plaisanta Stiles en se rapprochant de son ami_ , je suis vraiment content si entre vous deux ça fonctionne !

Scott acquiesça puis retourna dans le salon avec Stiles qui venait d'éteindre les plaques, le repas étant prêt. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux mais Stiles repéra celui de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda l'hyperactif alors que ce dernier émit un grognement en regardant le poignet de Stiles,_ je vais la désactivée mais je voulais juste les prévenir, _se justifia-t-il sous le regard d'incompréhension des autres membres alors qu'un grognement résonna_ , ok, ok !

\- Nous prévenir de … _allait demander Isaac quand soudain tout fut clair_ , comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? _demanda Alison_

\- C'est comme s'il avait brouillé nos sens, _expliqua Cora_ , son cœur battait normalement maintenant c'est la course folle, il sentait juste l'excitation et maintenant il sent le bonheur, l'excitation, le sexe et … OH MON DIEU ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec une légère grimace_

\- Et quoi ? _redemanda Alison en regardant Lydia qui n'avait pas l'air aussi perdu qu'elle_

\- Et Derek, _souffla Scott en regardant le sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de son co-leader_

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu sentirais comme moi à la fin de la journée, _murmura Derek en passant derrière Stiles_

\- Oh pitié, _implora Peter en se levant_ , vous allez me faire vomir

\- Ce n'est pas pire que de voir ton propre père faire une déclaration d'amour à une de ses meilleures amies, _lui rappela Malia_ , d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'appelle maman ? Et Scott belle-maman ?

\- Oh la ferme, _rigola Lydia alors que Scott écarquilla les yeux_ , c'est une blague Scott !

\- Je sais bien, _répondit ce dernier en regardant Stiles incapable de dire le fin mot de sa pensée_

\- Il vient de se rendre compte qu'au-delà d'être une meute, on est littéralement une famille, _expliqua Stiles_ , on appartient tous à la famille Hale, _sourit ce dernier en regardant Derek,_ techniquement, Lydia est la belle-mère de Malia et Scott. Scott est le gendre de Peter et le cousin par alliance de Derek et Cora. Alison en sortant avec Isaac qui est sous la tutelle de Derek devient pratiquement sa belle-fille et moi je suis le beau-frère de Cora.

\- On ne fera remarqué cela à personne, _soupira Lydia qui n'était pas fière des statuts qu'elle avait hérités_

\- Aurais-tu honte de moi ? _demanda alors Peter_

\- De toi non, _sourit la blonde vénitienne_ , mais d'être techniquement la belle-mère d'une de mes meilleures amies … carrément !

Sur ces belles paroles, ils passèrent à table profitant d'être tous ensemble avant qu'une nouvelle créature ne vienne chambouler leur vie paisible.

Bonsoir mes petits loups !

Et voilà un nouveau OS pour vous

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

XOXO, Aly


End file.
